moddbfandomcom-20200213-history
Current events archive
This page contains an archive of older entries from the current events page. ODE tutorial The Open Dynamics Engine tutorial is going well, actually i covered some interesting parts, contributions, checks on code and english are welcome :) --AkiRoss 18:31, 10 March 2007 (GMT+1) Xna I started a XNA page for xna specific content. I was kinda surprised there was no xna page already. --Created by: X 17:43, 4 March 2007 (EST) Java3D I created the start of a tutorial to use the Java3D library for 3D games programming in Java. I will add more to it soon. --Tokky 20:44, 26 December 2006 (GMT) Basic4GL Hi, Matthew here. I've just created a page for the Basic4GL programming Language. At the moment it's just an introductory paragraph but over the forthcoming Weeks it will be expanded on. --Matthew 04:25, December 18, 2006 (EST) Independent and Casual Games I added a new section with info for aspiring independent or casual game developers. I will be adding to it over time. -- Ryan Clark 19:15, 27 November 2006 (EST) GPWiki Coding Contest The first GPWiki coding contest starts Friday the 7th July 2006. The contest is open to anyone, just for fun. The contest subject will be announced shortly. Codehead 05:33, 5 July 2006 (EDT) Ideas for a new main page I have created a page to host ideas for a revision of the Main Page, or maybe an entirely new one! You can try your hand at creating a new layout, a main page that allows better navigation of the wiki or both. I'm looking forward to seeing your ideas! --Sion 14:47, 14 June 2006 (EDT) Final Fantasy Tactics Style Movement Tutorial Some quick easy hints on how to get started. Check it out here --Balaam 02:59, 3 May 2006 (EDT) New Wiki feature: Syntax highlighted code It's now possible to add automatically generated syntax highlighting on your code sections! To syntax highlight your code you must enclose the code with and tags instead of using the and tags. The language parameter can be selected from an extensive list of languages such as "cpp", "java", "vb", "xml", "php", "vbnet", "lua", "python" and more. See the Generic Syntax Highlighter website for the complete list. Please update your own tutorials and articles to syntax highlight the code sections. You can test the feature in the . Thanks. Sion 14:44, 25 January 2006 (EST) HGE tutorial is complete Just completed my tutorial on HGE, a hardware-accelerated 2D game engine built on DirectX 8. You can view the tutorial here. Xaver 00:15, 15 January 2006 (EST) Skinning tutorial is at a good point (i think) After a lot of work (*cough*) i finished the 2D part of my bone system tutorial. I should add sources and correct some parts, but it's almost finished. If you like to, take a look - i think it's understandable. --AkiRoss 22:45, 10 January 2006 GPWiki Tutorial Contest deadline! The Game Programming Wiki Tutorial Contest is reaching it's deadline! Only five days left till 15 January before the contest ends. Time to grab the pencil and start writing! Genetic Algorithm Tutorial Take a look at my very first wiki ever. This algorithm is versatile and can solve a wide variety of problems. --Mr. Awesome 05:05, 20 December 2005 (EST) New tutorial added: Consistant game speed regardless of FPS A good method for ensuring your game looks and runs the same whether its running at 15 FPS or 1000 FPS. Let me know what you think and check it out here Twisted Matrix 24:00, 20 November 2005 (EST) GPWiki Tutorial Contest! The Game Programming Wiki Tutorial Contest is now underway! $200USD in cash is up for grabs. Both your pocketbook, and the wiki, will benefit :) Ryan Clark 18:08, 15 November 2005 (EST) MediaWiki software upgraded to v1.5rc4 At long last, I have upgraded us to the latest and greatest MediaWiki software! If you notice any problems, please post a message on the forums. Ryan Clark 23:44, 2 October 2005 (EDT) GPWiki:Page_Criticism I've added a page with a list of things that I don't like about some of the GPWiki's pages. These are all things I intend to have fixed, with the blessing of the community, of course. I suggest everyone head over to this page and see if there's anything you're against changing, or if you want to add more. --Dial-Up 03:01, 21 Aug 2005 (EDT) C++ Code Design Section I added a new section entitled "Code Design". The section is supposed to be home for articles and discussions about software engineering principles used in game development. It's a pretty large topic and contains interesting subjects such as object-oriented programming, design pattens, good class design, game engine architechture etc.. Think along the lines of the books "Code Complete" and "Effective C++", just geared for game development. The new section can be found here: Code Design. Sion 12:07, 24 Jul 2005 (EDT) New Community Project * Multiplayer Racing - A racing game made with a java application that I hope will soon support networking and much better graphics. --techno 19:23, 24 May 2005 (EDT) New Java Tutorials I've added a two new Java turorials on Working with TCP networking and Sockets and Graphics with Java. I've included the code for both the client, server, and a sample graphics program. Let me know what you think. * Simple TCP Networking * Graphics --techno 23:52, 22 May 2005 (EDT) --techno 00:05, 24 May 2005 (EDT) Started Physics Series I started the physics series for Visual Basic. It starts simple and gets more and more complex. It is on the tutorial page, under General Visual Basic, under math. Please fix any errors you may find. GMan 01:36, 10 Apr 2005 (EDT) Added Artificial Intelligence libraries to the Libraries section. I added several Artificial Intelligence libraries to the Libraries section. I hope people find this useful. Over the coming few weeks, I'll attempt to add more detail to them, providing links to tutorial sites etc. So keep an eye on it. Obviously, anyone can do this themselves if they have any information on them. On a different note, Jet3D has recently released a preliminary DirectX 9 version of their Game Engine. Check it out here. This is the Engine I'm going to be using for the forseeable future. I recommend it, and getting involved early on means you may be able to get features you want implemented quickly. Chris Walker 19:25, 07/04/2005 (GMT) OpenGL 3D Texture Tutorial Sample Code ported to GLUT I've ported the sample code included in the C:OpenGL_3D_Textures tutorial to GLUT. I was looking how to build 3D textures, and although the example is excellent (quite straight to the point), it's not portable and the Windows calls add distracting overhead. I hope it's useful. By the way, I don't know how to upload files to the wiki, and I didn't find anything in the wiki's help page, maybe a hand from you?, Thanks. Ciro Durán 11:53, 27 Mar 2005 (GMT-4) OpenGL Tutorial Framework I've added an OpenGL tutorial framework (Windows) Here. I hope this framework which allows 'plugin' tutorials will kick start the OpenGL section. Maybe we can get a *nix version too? Codehead 18:18, 26 Mar 2005 (EST) Managed Direct3D Initialization Tutorial I've added a tutorial that demonstrates Direct3D Initialization for Visual Basic.NET. --Lachlan87 14:08, 24 Mar 2005 (EST) Simple XML logging system XML is cool, and people will point their fingers and laugh at you if you don't know XML. It's a buzz word, so hey - what can you do? You can check you the newly added XML logging system here. --Sion 18:48, 23 Mar 2005 (EST) Added Jet3D to Libraries and Game Engines (link) sections I've added Jet3D, a Windows-only open-source game engine that's currently being updated to DirectX9 to the Libraries section and a link to the website in the Game Engines section. I hope people find this helpful. --Chris Walker 03:53 28 Feb 2005 (GMT) Managed DirectX Tutorials I've added two Managed DirectX tutorials: How to Play Music, and How to play a sound. --Lachlan87 22:01, 26 Feb 2005 (EST) Code for a java game added It still needs work, but i ll update as much as i can --SluX NeoEngine added to Libraries section I've added NeoEngine (an opensource all-purpose game library) to the Libraries section. Check it out. --ssdd 15:10, 7 Jan 2005 (EST) Precision Timers Tutorial Posted I finally ported the Precision Timers articles from my sitehttp://www.atomicmonks.com/. --Brother Erryn 13:00, 1 Dec 2004 (CST) New Tutorials and Source Code Page I added a new Tutorials and Source Code page, and restructured the wiki's main page slightly. Hopefully it will now be easier for people to find the tutorials they're looking for! Ryan Clark 10:58, 25 Nov 2004 (EST) Unga Bunga Postmortem Added the Unga Bunga Postmortem article, from the good folks over at Fusion Apple Entertainment! Ryan Clark 10:58, 25 Nov 2004 (EST) C++ TGA Loader LoadTGACpp Another image loader. I promise to stop writing these for a while. :) Codehead 17:42, 16 Nov 2004 (EST) Microsoft Visual C++ Professional Compilers If you use Visual C++ Standard, your missing out on the optimizations that you get with Visual C++ Professional. Remedy the situation, and download the Professional compilers. --Lachlan87 14:27, 16 Nov 2004 (EST) Math, rendered in all its glory! I have enabled the tags on the wiki, so we can now render complex math formulae as PNG files: \int_{-N}^{N} e^x\, dx \, 2 \times \left(2-x\right) = \frac{\left(2-x\right) \times \left(9-3x\right)}{2-x} Take a look at this MediaWiki help page for more info on what you can do with the math tags! Added OpenGL C++ 3d texturing tutorial Someone on the requests page wanted a 3-dimensional texture tutorial, here it is. Using 3-dimensional textures I'm new to this tutorial writing stuff so give me feedback. :) Adding more categories I added some more details to the categories and moves around some articles (to get rid of categories in names, since that is really ugly) --egore911 09:26, 22 Oct 2004 (EDT) Blobs! I wrote a little tutorial/postmortem on a tiny game I recently wrote. Take a look: Blob_Tutorial. --Marijn 05:00, 15 Oct 2004 (EDT) Ogg Music Playback with SDL_mixer I added a happy little SDL_mixer music tutorial. Ryan Clark 20:59, 10 Oct 2004 (EDT) Rotate in 2D I wrote a tutorial describing how to rotate a point around another point in VB. It may be found here. GMan 19:52, 10 Oct 2004 (EDT) Joystick Tutorial I got bored, so wrote a little tutorial showing how to use the Window's API for joystick input. It can be found here. GMan 23:52, 6 Oct 2004 (EDT) First Java Tutorial! There is now a tutorial for those who want to get back to Java, but can't quite remember how. It assumes prior knowledge, but might have something for the newbie as well. Dial-Up 14:17, 5 Oct 2004 (EDT) Table Of Contents A table of contents was added, containing a lot of things that still need links. If you have time, find something in there that requires an article and fill it in. Marijn 15:05, 30 Sep 2004 Categories The wiki now has some . Take a look there and add appropriate categories to the articels (if you like). egore911 09:23, 30 Sep 2004 (EDT) Templates You can use our first Template (found here) by using in an article. egore911 09:23, 30 Sep 2004 (EDT) Custom Resource Files Using Property Bags I just added a tutorial about how to take advantage of Visual Basic's property bags to save and retrive all kinds of data. It can be found here Sion 13:37, 27 Sep 2004 (GMT +1) The C++ standard library I started a page documenting the most useful parts of the C++ library here. This is actually quite a big thing to document so any help is welcome. Marijn 12:05, 27 Sep 2004 Linear Interpolation Added a tutorial explaining the use of Linear Interpolation. It can be found here. GMan 22:44, 24 Sep 2004 (EDT) New Tutorial Added a new tutorial - playing a sound with VB.NET and DX9. Check it out here Machaira 22:19, 24 Sep 2004 (EDT) New Links Added a bunch of new links, compilers, tutorials, references, all good stuff. Machaira 09:39, 22 Sep 2004 (EDT) Using BNK files and RLE I've added a small tutorial about using the BNK program (from Galaxy) and RLE (a compression) Using BNK & RLE I hope you can do something with it. Have fun! Marv 8:14, 22 Sep 2004 (GMT+1) Using Custom Resource Files with SDL Just added two new tutorials to go along with the Custom Resource Files tutorial posted yesterday: Displaying a Bitmap from a Custom Resource File using SDL_RWops and Playing a WAV Sound from a Custom Resource File using SDL_RWops. Enjoy! Ryan Clark 20:26, 21 Sep 2004 (EDT) Custom Resource Files Tutorial I've just finished adding a Custom Resource Files tutorial. Next on my tutorial list is "Displaying Bitmaps in SDL from a Custom Resource File" :) Ryan Clark 01:21, 20 Sep 2004 (EDT) New Links Added a couple of new links - a site that tracks 3D engines and a page of links to gaming-based web comics. Machaira 07:33, 17 Sep 2004 (EDT) New Visual Basic Tutorial Added a tutorial to use the mouse to click into 3D space. Handy for any one building a 3D game who wants to have mouse input. Tutorial here. Joshua Smyth Community Section Added a new community section to the wiki's main page. Go add yourself to the users page, or put some new links up on the links page! Ryan Clark 14:41, 14 Sep 2004 (EDT) SDL Keyboard Input I just added a new tutorial along with some source code describing how to use the keyboard with SDL. Ryan Clark 12:58, 13 Sep 2004 (EDT) New Section Added a section for books and reference material Machaira 08:26, 9 Sep 2004 (EDT) Lights Out Demo Added a Lights Out clone project. Check it out here. Machaira 1137 8 Sep 2004 (EDT) Using the System Tray Added a small tutorial on using the system tray in VB.NET. Check it out here. Machaira 1540 7 Sep 2004 (EDT) Building A Highscore Manager I wrote a small tutorial explaining the basics of creating a highscore manager. You can view it here. GMan 23:20, 6 Sep 2004 (EDT) Building A Simple Physics Engine Part 1 FIX In my tutorial Building A Simple Physics Engine, I forgot to use the TimeElapsed variable in the UpdateCircle function. I have reloaded the ZIP and fixed it. I can't believe I forgot! GMan 18:49, 30 Aug 2004 (EDT) Building a Better Scripting Language by Using Dynamic Classes I just added "Metal"'s exellent tutorial Building a Better Scripting Language by Using Dynamic Classes to the Visual Basic tutorial section. His original tutorial can be found here. Sion 23:10, 29 Aug 2004 (EDT) Building A Simple Physics Engine Part 1 I finished Part 1 of my physics series called 'Building A Simple Physics Engine'. The series starts by building a small physics engine, then expanding upon it. You can view Part 1 here GMan 16:51, 29 Aug 2004 (EDT) Playing a WAV Sound File With SDL_mixer SDL tutorial number two is now online! Next on my list: Using SDL for keyboard input. Ryan Clark 23:43, 27 Aug 2004 (EDT) Displaying a Bitmap With SDL Just finished the first real SDL tutorial, Displaying a Bitmap With SDL, with yummy source code included. Things are rolling now! More SDL tutorials to come. Ryan Clark 18:54, 22 Aug 2004 (EDT) C/C++ and SDL Environments I've finished writing instructions on how to find a free C or C++ development environment, in addition to a tutorial on how to set up your SDL build environment. Now that the preliminaries are complete, I can start on the SDL tutorials themselves. Ryan Clark 13:34, 22 Aug 2004 (EDT) Framing Buffer Tile Scrolling Algorithm Tutorial I added a new Framing Buffer Tile Scrolling Algorithm Tutorial, which outlines a technique for improving frame rates in tile based games. Ryan Clark 23:44, 20 Aug 2004 (EDT) XML as an INI Replacement (VB.NET) I posted my tutorial from Atomic Monks here. It goes over some basics of using an XML flat file instead of an INI file. Brother Erryn 13:19, 16 Aug 2004 (EDT) Skeletal Animation I've added some source code that shows how to do skeletal animation using directX and VB.Net, enjoy :) (update: I have removed most of the math hax and replaced them with the correct math, almost all of my matrix functions have been replaced by the directX functions) --Rene Kersten 23:20, 20 Aug 2004 (EDT) Done! All old VB game programming tutorials have been migrated. I can now get working on real live new content! Ryan Clark 21:36, 14 Aug 2004 (EDT) Posting Old Tutorials... I'm in the process of posting all of my old VB game programming tutorials. I hope to have this finished up over the weekend, so that I can officially announce the opening of The Game Programming Wiki. Almost there! Ryan Clark 22:01, 13 Aug 2004 (EDT) Files Updated and Uploaded! Just finished updating all of my old VB source code ZIP files (well, I did most of the work on the weekend) and have uploaded them. Added short descriptions to each file page, and created the VB 5.0/6.0 Source Code page. Next up: Updating and posting all of my old tutorials! Ryan Clark 00:07, 10 Aug 2004 (EDT) Initial Setup Complete! I have just finished setting up the phpBB forums and modifying the wiki file upload routines and copyright pages. Things are now ready for me to begin adding actual content to the site! I'll start transferring over the old VB game programming tutorials soon. Ryan Clark 18:09, 7 Aug 2004 (EDT) __NOEDITSECTION__